out of the shadow chaos restored
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: naruto is connected to shadow but in what way. now showing his true form and anko is connected to rouge the bat what will happen read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own the naruto

**The sage of the six paths sucsesssor chapter one prophecy**

**There was a red haired man he was talking**

To the newly created tailed beasts , The all were up sad about the news and Then the were told that a young boy would be the new sage of the six paths this is the words that he spoke.

"The boy with whiskered marks your eyes shall set upon on his chin then one of you will be sealed within,

When betryal strikes a great disaster shall follow then a new dawn for all shall arise .

Be ware of the man that who is mad he will awaken all that is bad ." the sage died soon after .

**Then nine tailed fox atacks konoha **

There showed a gaint toad with aspike haired blond he was minato namikaze heracingto save his wife from madara to his horror the nine tails was set free , he saved naruto and kushina then he smiled and went to face the nine tails.

"sorry kushina it is the only way ,"said the forth .

Then a big slap hit the forth and she said "no find another way ," the forth was shocked he had a sad look upon his face .

"okay i will,"said the forth the he realised that the fox was being used by sharingan.

**2 hours later **

The nine tails was sniffing around and found kushina to his suprise therer was a baby with whiker marks , the nine tails transfomed in to a human form .Then with a careful kushina said .

"What has you so curios ?"asked kushina the nine tails points to naruto and says "he is the child that granpa riku prohpicised about ,"

"what are you talking about ," asked the fourth then naruto open his eyes and to the shock of the ninja they saw the rinnegan.

"The second ultimate life form,"said the nine tails then the fox tokk naruto and said "i will seal my self within ,"

With a flash of light the foruth and kushina disapeared .

**years later at the vallery of the end **

Two ex friends were fight ting in the valley of the end the other for power the other the blond one for hids team mate , the fox host was think ' why should i even bother with him or the leaf any more why ' he asks him self.

" you are getting angry watch out you might lose controll 'said an unkown voice the voice waas too late his eyes began to glow and the next tow words ended the fight "choas blast."

The jonin sensei looked in great horror and said "by the sage what happened here? " he saw sasuke and then could not find naruto so he summoned pakkun .

" kakashi he is alread in the leaf and he is angry hurry up,"said the dog the hatake rushed to the leaf .

**An naruto vote **

**a sonic and naruto crossove**

**naruto is a hedchog in disguise next is choas controll reborn **


	2. battle end enter hinata the bat

**Disclaimer i do not own naruto nor anything else used **

**choas reborn and justice done **

Naruto was angry and dashing towards danzo's location , then he arrived with the root anbu waiting for him he knocked them out with a choas blast and started to go after danzo the blast was so powerfull that it caught the attenion of tsunade and the other ninja in the leaf .

" what is a goin on "asked the hokage then she rushed out of her office and many anbu followed along with kakashi

"i think naruto has showed his real self i think "said kakashi

"what are you talking about man ?" yelled the hokage then the one eyed mand told her everything

"so minato is alive and so is kushina and danzo has them and now naruto is on a on man ass whipping show ."said the hokage

"yup said kakashi then hinata whosped infront of them all and said "i am coming naruto ."with a jiraya type grin (hinata is related to rouge the bat but how )

**with naruto **

he was destroying allwhostood in his way ,all the anbuwere knockedout or injured he saved the best punnishment for danzo .

"i have saved my best technique for you danzo reverse aging ,"said naruto this made danzo sweet bullets and thought " who is he so powerfull "

"revrese aging"shout naruto while grabbing danzo's head then within minutes danzo was a babby again

naruto said " i an't no way in hell cleaning this up ,"

then a loud boom was heard then hinata glomped naruto , the other ninja were shocked to see hinata and naruto act like a couple .

**AN hinata is like rouge the bat with jiraiya's personalty NE**

**the chapter is small but working on something for later in the plot **


End file.
